Existing access technologies do not support mobility in combination with Network Address Translation (NAT) and session continuity without specialized client software. With increasing numbers of non 3GPP access solutions, especially radio based solutions in the form of WiFi and WiMAX, there is a limitation in mobility functions.
Existing solutions for these limitations normally requires special client software, such as Mobile IP client or similar which puts extra demand on mobile terminals. In order to support many different types of terminals, there is a need to keep terminal requirements to a minimum.
With existing methods there is a larger overhead with tunnels needed from the terminals and the existing methods typically create problems with traffic flows to tunnel termination points in the network. The existing solutions may also cause problems with spoofing filters in routers.
It would be advantageous to have a system and method for providing full mobility for a mobile client that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides such a system and method.